


Forever In Love

by Lazy_Imagination



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama & Romance, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Imagination/pseuds/Lazy_Imagination
Summary: There is no obstacle Love could not conquer.
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère/Milady Clarick de Winter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Forever In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Half a year ago, when I first met her, I decided, I will write a fanfic as a birthday gift. But it appeared, my own birthday was closer, and she wrote me a fanfic as a present. She like reads my mind. So, today is the birthday of the very meaningful person. She is my everything. She is my Muse. She is my soulmate. I am do happy to call her my friend. Anna De La Fere, happy Birthday to you, darling. I love you so very much, you can't even imagine. I wish all of your dreams came true. Be always the light in the lives of people around you, like you've been for me. Thank you for everything you are doing to me. I hope, you will like this little piece, I know, you asked me to write once. I hope it's at least nearly as one as you imagined.
> 
> And I hope we will meet really soon. I love you, darling. Happy Birthday!

***საყვარელო***

It was a warm summer morning. In the master chamber, lit with the rising sun, on the large bed there was a couple sleeping, curled up against each other. The young Comte and Comtesse de La Fère. They have been married for half a year already, but were only falling for each other further.

There was no time for rushing and early rising, as Comte had no village duty that day. So, husband and wife could sleep through and enjoy they unalloyed matrimonial bliss. The evening before they had decided to have a picnic in the meadows under their favorite tree.

Athos was woken up by a hit in the face. Opening his eyes, he saw Anne accidentally flapped her arm in her sleep and turned to the right side. He as well turned so he could face her. The Comtesse was the most beautiful person in the whole world to Athos. Even in her sleep she was smiling and radiating some deep bright glow. Her emerald eyes, that were now closed, held so many emotions and mysteries. Her husband couldn't resist the urge to touch her milky cheeks tinted with little rosy.

The moment Athos caressed Anne's cheek with his two fingers, she stirred and opened the eyes, bright smile touching her lips at the view of the cause of her happiness. She was so lucky to have him. She loved him with her whole heart. She confessed that very often to him.

"I love you, Athos!" Anne was choking on her words every time she pronounced them. The feelings she had towards her husband couldn't have been expressed in words. It was something magical and impossible.

To Athos those words were the best thing to hear. She could easily cheer him up every time he was upset by just saying those words quietly, whispering some silly stuff to his ear or just being within his eyesight. She became his whole world so easily, naturally.

"Good morning, mon amour!" He replied to her, moving his hand from her cheek to her waist and dragging her closer to him, touching her lips with his. The kiss was light and sweet, but growing into more intense, more passionate. They were devouring each other until the need to breath hadn't overtaken them. Panting hard, but radiating happiness and love, they drew away from each other.

"Good morning, indeed!" Smiled cheekily the woman.

"What are you going to do today?" He rolled himself on top of her, peppering her swan-like neck with tiny kisses. She purred at that like a satisfied kitten. Anne was indeed a feline creature. She purred from happiness and satisfaction, snuggled against him whenever they were together and even meowed from surprise every time he silently approached her from behind, something, she explained, was a childhood habit and a strange one to her liking, but also something, he found very funny and marvelous.

"What I am going to do today?" She emphasized the "I", managing to turn them over so she was atop. "No, husband of mine, we will spend this day together. I am aware you have no duty today, except for the duty of a married man." Anne drawled to him, bending down to place a light kiss to his neck, but before moving away she scraped his collarbone with her sharp teeth. The mischievous smile was adorning her face when she raised her head to look at her husband.

"As you wish, Milady!" He mocked her before kissing her properly on the lips. "So, what we are going to do then?" He asked once they sat up against the headboard of the bed and now were snuggling against each other.

"We've planned a picnic, remember? And also I wanted to ride horses, if you are agree, of course?"

"Of course, my love, whatever you wish. Do you want to lay for a little more or shall we go dress up?" He asked, placing his lips to her hair.

"Hmm… Maybe I better show you?" She turned around and kissed him, sliding down the bed. As a response she heard a low growl.

The rest of the morning was going to be promising. And both of them had nothing against it. Nothing at all.

***გილოცავ დაბადების დღეს***

When they left the room, it was long after the midday. And Athos bet everything, that they would had still been in their bed, Catherine wouldn't had shown up and dragged them out.

They were heading to the main staircase of the manor in complete silence and it bothered him. He glanced at her and stopped, grabbing her arm, forcing to stop and turn around. He couldn't not to notice that Anne had always gone silent, meek and upset every time Catherine or Thomas said or do something concerning her. And Athos couldn't not to do something about it.

"Love, what's going on?" He asked her, trying to look her into the eyes, what seemed impossible as she was looking at everything but at him. So, he caught her chin by two fingers and made her look at him. "Anne?"

"Umm… I assure you, it's nothing. I just feel a little bit unwell." She hated lying to her husband, she had concealed a lot already.

"Anne, darling, the love of my life, I know you better than that!" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I really feel myself unwell, Athos!" She was nervously chewing on her lip.

"Yeah? So, maybe we better cancel our picnic and you go and lay down?" The Comte was mocking her, he knew, she would have resisted as she always did.

"N…No… I'll be better soon. It's fine. No need to cancel anything!" She rushed to assure him.

"Anne, that happens every time either Catherine or Thomas talks to you. You "feel" bed and then miraculously cured. What's really going on?"

But Catherine didn't let her even start speaking, she called Athos down.

"Athos, I'll tell you, but when you have more time." Anne felt really relieved to not talk about that just now, while her husband was upset and knew that something strange was happening there.

"Fine, but we will talk about it. Sooner or later." He said, emphasizing the word "sooner", then placed a kiss to Anne's lips to try and at least calm her and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Even if she didn't say what was bothering her, he knew very well that the encounter with his brother and his betrothed would be a disaster to her.

***ძალიან მიყვარხარ და მენატრები***

They were having a meal with Thomas and Catherine, when urgent mail's arrived. So, Athos had to leave to look for them, but he was bothered to leave Anne alone with his relatives. And not without a reason.

As soon as a door has closed behind the Comte, Thomas started to speak to his betrothed.

"Have you found something about this ragamuffin? Or how long shall we live with her under the same roof?" He asked angrily. It was easy to say they were talking about Anne, she didn't even need to look up at them. But when she did, she saw Thomas pointed his finger at her, looking at Catherine with sarcastic and cynic eyes.

From the day one, the couple has despised her in this house. Frankly, only Athos and his father had liked her, but, unfortunately, the elder man had died couple of months ago. Armand de La Fère was a kind hearted man, who loved reading books as much as she did. They had enjoyed sitting somewhere in the library and sharing their thought about various volumes, when Athos was busy at the village. But now Anne was left alone, having no one to talk to her or guard her against the youngest de La Fère, if Athos himself was busy with running errands.

"Oh, Thomas, darling, don't worry, soon we will rid of her! I have asked one trusted man in Paris, and I already have all the information about her. She will last there only for one more day at most!" They were talking about Anne as though she wasn't even in the room, let alone sitting at the same table.

"Well, at least some good news! What have you discovered?"

"Here." With that Catherine passed the letter to Thomas.

"A thief, how interesting! A pickpocket, raised at the Court of Miracles." He started approaching the Comtesse's seat. "Anne, sweetheart, don't you want to say something about that? Does my beloved fool of a brother know about that?" Anne was feeling, this wouldn't end up well to her.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Catherine spat out. "Of course, he knows nothing. Thanks God, he has us, so, we will tell him, enlighten him, what a liar and a deceit he has for a wife!" She was looking at poor brunette so intensely, that she might have set her on fire.

"Have you thought, you could fool him forever?"

"Answer, you whore!" Catherine cried at her. Anne was scared, she couldn't do anything, she only hoped Athos would return soon enough. She gripped the knife tightly, as Thomas' hand had been clutching her jaw and forcing to look at him.

"Don't you dare, darling, or you husband will learn everything right after he returns!"

"You both know, the half of that isn't even truth!" Anne tried at least to stop them imagining things that were blatant lie. But eventually she didn't succeed. She was at the verge of crying, but Anne would never show her fragility to such people as those two.

"Shut up! Only Athos believes in your lies. When he comes, you either way will tell him everything or Thomas will force it out of you! You will confess everything and leave Piñon! We don't need petty street sluts in here!" Thomas had squeezed her jaw to the point it hurt, but Anne was stoic enough not to whimper from pain.

"Catherine, enough!" The loud superior voice rang through the dining room.

***ბედნიერებას გისურვებ***

Athos had been listening for this farce for some time, but the last comment from his future sister-in-law towards Anne outraged him. She had no right to talk like that to the Comtesse. Walking in the room he didn't like the picture he saw. Thomas had been visibly hurting the unarmed woman, but upon seeing his elder brother, he immediately let go of Anne's jaw.

"Oh, Athos, you are just in time! You beloved wife was going to tell you an interesting story. Right, Anne?" Catherine pointedly looked at her sister-in-law.

"Care to enlighten me, why you two have been insulting and threatening my wife, your rightful Comtesse?" The Comte's voice was cold and authoritarian. He had no idea what was going on in the room during his absence, but he wouldn't have nonchalantly let abuse his spouse.

"Athos?" Anne was scared, and it was understandable from the expression on her face. And it bothered her a lot, that Athos wasn't looking at her. In fact, he was avoiding to look at anyone in the room.

"She isn't who she claims to be! You have married a street whore!" Thomas gave the letter he held to his brother and was urging him to read it.

"Athos, please, let me explain everything!" The crack of her voice teared him inside out. His so strong and usually confident wife was begging. Those two had really crossed the line. But still, he couldn't let things go unnoticed.

"Shut up, urchin! We are sick of your lies!" Catherine was restless. She hated that street girl, who had stolen her life. Hated with all her being.

"I said, Catherine! Enough with insulting my wife!" Not considering what he had just read, Catherine's attitude towards Anne was highly inappropriate. Every condemned person deserved to be heard out.

The containing of the letter had really shocked Athos. According to it, Anne's name wasn't even real. A liar. A cheat. A thief. Those words were circling in his head. He didn't dare to look from the letter. But as the wise Comte, he couldn't have reacted straight away. He understood, that some things from that list weren't true. Even more so, he needed to get a proper explanation.

"Athos, give me a chance to explain myself! Please!" Even though she hadn't showed it, Athos knew she was trembling inside. He could feel it, could feel the fear she was going through. "This letter is true, but only partly. Please, don't let it cloud your judgement." He couldn't not to notice, that despite the fear he heard in her voice, Anne was being stoic, wasn't showing that she was afraid to Catherine and Thomas. That confidence had always been one of the things he admired in his wife.

"Anne, I hear you and will listen to you. But for know, could you, please, go to our rooms? I need to talk to my brother and Catherine privately!" His voice hadn't betrayed any of his emotions, so Anne couldn't read it. She simply nodded and left the god forsaken dinning room, hoping, that she wouldn't end up hanging for her past life.

Oh, how he wished to hug her. To caught up with her and take her slender form in his arms and never let go. To ensure that everything will be alright. To calm her heart, that was undeniably racing now. But first he needed to talk to his brother to never again make Anne upset.

***სულ მალე შევხვდებით***

As soon as door had closed behind Anne's back Catherine and Thomas started insulting her from all over again. They were interfering each other. All the callous and vicious words they called his wife made him physically sick.

Athos couldn't understand, how had his lovely little brother turned into that fool and cruel creature. And how had the girl he once called a friend turned into so envious fishwife. They forgot about simple rules of conversation, behaving not as nobles they were, behaving even worse than common peasants would. Their bantering was giving him a headache.

"Enough!" The couple was momentarily silenced by Athos' anger. "I've heard enough. Ever since Papa had died, you two were cruel to Anne, mistreating her and behaving as though she wasn't the mistress of this house. And I've had enough of it!" He was speaking calmly as though the talk was about the weather, but only God knew how hard it was to maintain control.

"She is a lying whore! A viper! And you have let her to you drawers! One day she will plant a knife to your back, take your money and vanish! She is disgracing our family's honor! You should pass her to guards!" Catherine was getting on his nerves.

"Catherine!" Athos drawled at her. "I am speaking, so, stop interrupting! I have decided that you two are getting married as soon as possible! The wedding will be handled at our estate in Bragelonne." That manor was given to the late Comte as an reward for great service to France. It has been abandoned for a long time and needed a good maintenance. It was clear that neither Thomas nor his betrothed liked that idea. Despite that, Athos continued. "As well as will your future life be spent in that house!" He finished his trail of thoughts calmly.

"What!? You have no right to throw me out of my home!" Thomas had cried in blues. "What father would have said?"

"That it is a good decision and I should have made it earlier. You have been wasting you life on gambling and meaningless balls for a long time. Instead you should learn some discipline and handle the manor."

"But Bragelonne is in a poor state! You will throw us out to die?" Catherine's whines were really annoying. How his brother could stand them?

"You will hire people and maintain the house on your own. You should learn to use money properly. That's your chance. I am not throwing you away. I won't be supporting you forever. I have my own life to handle. I am married and should think ab our my wife and our future, not about wiping my little brother's nose!"

"You have no right!" They tried once again.

Athos got furious at his relatives.

"I am the Comte! I have all the rights in terms of my lands and house! That's it! We won't return to this conversation! The preparations for you wedding and moving will begin as soon as possible!" He didn't give them a chance to answer as he strode away from the room.

It was time to talk to his wife, and Athos knew, the conversation wouldn't have been easy to either of them.

***იმედია სიხარულისგან ჩახუტებით არ დაგახრჩობ***

Anne was mindlessly staring through the window of their bedchamber. She was scared of what might've happen when Athos returned. Her first impulse was to flee, but she simply couldn't. She loved her husband and couldn't betray him like that. She had fallen in love with him the moment she saw him riding a horse in the meadow.

The Comtesse remembered their first meeting as though it was a week ago. Half a year ago, in February, she was walking through the snowy meadow, when she saw a wonderful horse. As these animals were her passion in her childhood, she wanted to approach that steed. But then a young man jumped at it and started cantering around. At that point, Anne had lost her mind and stumbled backwards. The man saw and neared her, asking if she was alright, dismounting from the horse to help her. Anne couldn't see anything else apart from his deep blue eyes. Their first conversation was about these magnificent animals. By the end of the day, girl knew, she's fallen in love. Only on their seventh date she would learn, the man wasn't so simple, but was the Comte.

Anne stopped reminiscing as someone had approached her from behind.

"Love?" Athos' voice was full of concern. And she herself was about to start crying.

"Athos, please let me explain!" Turning around, she was ready to the hatred and anger, she thought she would've seen in his eyes. But the love, concern and caring he was looking at her with, knocked the air from her lungs, leaving her breathless.

"Of course, my sweetheart! But first we'll sit down and you'll drink some water. Or you seem as though you'll faint right here." He took her in his arms and led to the large bed, sitting her there, moving away to pour some water.

"Thank you!" She said after drinking it a little. "You'll ask questions or should I just start?" She was cautious and tensed, so he started stroking the small of her back to calm her a bit.

"Whichever you prefer?"

"Questions."

"So, let it be." He sighed deeply before starting to speak again. "What's your real name?"

"The Comtesse Anne de Greeze de Breuil from Gascony. It's my title and birth name." He looked at her in the pure shock. Magnus de Breuil was his father's good friend decade ago, but he suddenly disappeared from their lives.

"Why did you lie about it and said you were a common peasant? And aren't you supposed to be dead?" He realized, that last comment was a little harsh as she flinched. So, he brought her palm to his lips, kissing it softly in an apology.

"I…I don't know. Maybe, because it hurts. You see, my aunt was living in our estate, as my father decided so she wouldn't have been alone. But, almost eight years ago, in appreciation of her elder brother's good care she has killed him and sent me to a monastery dowerless, as she destroyed my parents wedding certificate and declared me an illicit. And seven years before that she killed my mother. And even before that she poisoned her. As a result I was born sick and little. So, yeah, the memory of it all burns me alive. I am sorry for not telling it earlier." The silent tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. Athos carefully kissed them away and draw her closer to hug as she was shacking with these disastrous memories. He knew, they pained her, but he needed to know everything. So, he carried away.

"And about thievery and pickpocketing?"

"In monastery girls treated me as if I wasn't even a person. It's hard to survive in the nest of noble vipers, if you have no sou on you. So, I escaped it after four years of constant torturing." At the last words Athos' hands clutched at her tighter, attempting to protect her from the whole world. "I moved to Paris and started to work for a terrible man. Sarazin is his name. He has a brothel, where he collects girls, who are in need of food, warmth and clothes. He picked me from the streets, taught me to steal and rob. But when he wanted to makes me a sexual slave I managed to fight back."

"Anne, please, don't continue, if it's too much! I have no desire to see you hurt!" He whispered to her hair, planting a soft kiss there.

"No. It's alright! I just… Give me a second." At that he drew away from her, handling her a glass of water, she had earlier set on the bedside table.

"All done?" He asked calmly, looking into her eyes. After her nod, he put the empty glass again on it's previous place.

"So, Sarazin kept me only as a petty thief, because I mastered stealing and was really unnoticeable. But I grew so tired of constant danger and escaped him when I was sixteen. And actually, I was afraid he would've forced me as I was getting older, so, it was safer to flee."

"So, you were about sixteen, right? And we met only last year. What have you been doing until then?" He was whispering words, trying not to startle her. Athos could still hear her erratic heartbeat. It was no need to scare her with loud noises.

"For two years I was moving from town to town, living with kind people, doing chores and helping them with house-holding. I didn't want to go to Gascony, as I had no idea whether my aunt…" It was so evident, that she was afraid of that woman, as she stumbled on this word and couldn't continue without a reassuring kiss to her forehead. "…is alive or not. Last November I turned up here in Piñon and lived with my childhood best friend's mother. She was also my dance teacher, when I was little, so, it seemed a great idea to come here. Now, I realize, I could have moved to her straight after escaping the monastery. Maybe I would've met you earlier, because I love you." She looked him straight into the eyes. "Athos, I really love you! I have never lied about that part. It was never a plot, never a lie. I know, how it seems, that I just seized an opportunity to marry a wealthy nobleman. But it's not like this. I have fallen for you even before you…"

Anne was interrupted by a fierce kiss. Something she hadn't expected and was a little shocked from it. But soon enough she recovered and started to response just as fervently. She raised her hands, tangling her fingers into his hair, ruffling his dark locks, using them as a leverage, bringing him closer, kissing deeper. They were devouring each other, both feeling each other's fear to be broken, abandoned, left alone. It seemed, they became one person, so intertwined they were. But eventually the couple drew away because of the need of breathing.

"…even introduced yourself." Anne finished her line, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, which was hard as she was flushed and panting from the intensity of their kiss. Athos chuckled at her appearance.

"And I fell in love with you the moment I saw you fascinatedly looking at me." His eyes were fool of mischief.

"You are insolent, you know it?" She gasped not really annoyed at his behavior. “I was fascinated by your horse.” He adored that mischievous gleam in her lovely eyes. But right then he had to be serious.

"I love you, Anne! More than anything in my life! Please, if something bothers you, tell me, I'll try to help you. We are husband and wife, we must help each other. There's need to conceal the truth, fine?" He looked her straight into the eyes, but she thought, he was seeing her soul. She nodded to him.

"Yes, I promise you!" She rushed to express her agreement verbally. "I love you so much!" At that Athos just drew her closer, hugging her tightly. Heart against heart.

"My love, my little Anne!"

"Athos, what was the talk about? With you brother?" She asked carefully, trying not to enrage him.

"They will marry next month and move to the estate Bragelonne. They won't disturb you anymore, I promise!" The Comte answered to her, placing a soft kiss to his wife's head.

"You shouldn't expel them. It's their house as well!"

"I should've expelled them the moment Papa had died, if not earlier. But I have been trying to be a kind elder brother for a long time. And look where that led to! You, the rightful Comtesse, was mistreated and couldn't normally live in the house, which is supposed to be yours as well! And don't even think to protest. I noticed, how you would've tensed up every time you were about to encounter them. It won't happen again, my darling!"

Anne was beyond grateful for that. The couple had scared her since the moment she's arrived to the estate. She couldn't believe it had come to an end. No more mysteries, no more secrets, no more fear. Unbelievable! She straightened a bit to be able to press her lips against his.

"Anne, do you feel up to a picnic we've planned?" He caressed her back and refused to let her go from his embrace.

"I was about to ask the same question. I would love to go! It's a wonderful day, I see no point on wasting it inside." Anne chuckled against his cheek. "But before we go, may I have one more kiss?" She asked so innocently.

"It will be my pleasure, mon amour! And you also wanted to ride horses today. But I think, it will wait." He uttered the last comment upon seeing his impatient wife’s stiff gaze.

Smiling at her, the Comte bent down first peppering her face with little kisses, listening to her cheerful glee, and then kissing her properly, savoring every moment spent with her.

***მაგრამ შენ თუ დამახრჩობ წინააღმდეგ არ ვიქნები***

They were sitting on the blanket under their tree. It was an amazing ride, but both horses and riders needed to rest. So, they let the animals go and sat for a picnic.

Anne's hair once again was adorned with her favorite forget-me-nots. Her devotion to these flowers amazed Athos. He laughed a lot, when half an hour ago she confessed, that in her childhood her close ones had called her Forget-Me-Not for her obsession. Anne joined into his laughter as well. And oh, God, there was no sound as sweet and precious to him as the sound of her cheerful fun.

"Forget-Me-Not, could you, please, close your wonderful emerald eyes?" He was now calling her by her childhood nickname, and she couldn't decide whether to be annoyed or happy. She stuck to the latter.

"Athos! Please!" She cried out.

"But it really suits you! You are unforgettable, beautiful, little. You are my Forget-Me-Not!" He kissed her curtly before standing up. "So, would you?" She had pierced him with her eyes for another moment before closing them.

Upon returning to her, Athos placed the gift, he had prepared for her earlier, the gift, that was waiting in the second basket, he had asked servants to bring. She felt something warm and heavy was sitting on her lap. An alive creature. It whined a little before starting to chew on its new owner's dress. Opening her eyes, Anne saw a little Beagle puppy.

She squealed a little, before grabbing little animal and drawing it to her face level. Anne looked from the puppy to Athos and back.

"Is it for me?"

"Yes, I thought, you would like it!" He couldn't bare the happiness that was humming through him at the seeing his wife so happy and open. Her eyes shone from bliss and love. Hopefully, as mush towards Athos as towards the pup. He chuckled at his thought. Of course she loved him, she said it herself and he could feel it in her every glance, movement and word.

"Seriously?! It's awesome, Athos! Thank you so much! I haven't had a dog since I was ten." She carefully placed a puppy on the ground before standing up and running to her husband. He could barely catch her, when she jumped into his arms, kissing him fervently. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She repeated again and again.

"You are very welcome, mon amour. But, please, careful. You could've fall!" He scolded her half-jokingly.

"I am not afraid of falling! You will always catch me! I know it!" She looked like a stubborn but happy little girl she actually was.

That moment puppy approached them and started to jump at Athos’ feet, demanding some attention, barking at the couple. It didn't understand, why its owners' were so big and spoke so loudly, but it could sense their happiness and love.

"What are you going to name him?" Athos asked after carefully placing Anne back to the ground.

"Hmm, let me think. Maybe Noah? It was the name of my parents' dog, when I was just born." She picked the animal up, carefully petting his head. 

"So, it's Noah, then. Great!" The smile on her had drawn the same on to his. He was so lucky to meet her and call her his wife!

The rest of the day they spent frolicking in the meadows, playing with the puppy and telling each other different stories. By the sunset, Anne had fallen asleep, using his lap as a pillow. So, Athos carefully picked her up and carried home.

She was indeed tired, if she hadn't woken up for the whole way till the bedchamber. He placed his burden on the soft cushions, trying accurately to undress her. Undressing himself, he went to the bed. Carefully covering her with a duvet, Athos snuggled against her, kissing softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight, my love!" He whispered against her hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

Noah, the smart dog, stayed by the door, guarding his owners' peaceful sleep.

It was a warm summer night. In the master chamber, lit with the moonlight, on the large bed there was a couple sleeping, curled up against each other. The young Comte and Comtesse de La Fère. They have been married for half a year already, but were only falling for each other further.

***მიყვარხარ***


End file.
